haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Tsukishima/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Kei Tsukishima CharaProfile.png Chiyukishima.png Getting a High-Five.png Idle Thoughts.png Joy.png Sleep Mode.png Sleeping Mask.png Small Eaters Championship.png The Lethargy Players Lethargicalky Introducing.png What, you bastard.png Tsukishima's cold eyes.png Hero Villain Scenario.png HinataTsukishima Introduce Specials.jpg FurudateBirthdayIllustration.jpg IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9346.PNG IMG 9357.PNG IMG 9367.PNG IMG 9369.PNG IMG 9370.PNG Covers Shosetsuban 4.png Shosetsuban 9 cover.jpg|Tsukishima on the cover of Shosetsuban Volume 9 Chapter 34.png Chapter 94.png Chapter 169.png Chapter 237.jpg Volume 2 Back Cover.png Vol 2 english back cover.jpg Volume 10.png Vol 10 english cover.jpg Volume 12.png Vol 12 eng cover.jpg Volume 19.png Volume 21 Inner Cover.png Volume 34 Inner Cover.png Lets haikyuu promo page.png Color works Haikyuu One Shot.png|Haikyū!!: One Shot Chapter 1.PNG|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 24.png|Chapter 24 cover Chapter 30.png|Chapter 30 cover Chapter 49.png|Chapter 49 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 103.jpg|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 109.png|Chapter 109 cover Chapter 116.png|Chapter 116 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter 150.png|Chapter 150 cover Chapter 163.png|Chapter 163 cover Chapter 189.jpg|Chapter 189 cover Chapter 204.jpg|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 220.png|Chapter 220 cover Chapter 224.jpg|Chapter 224 cover Chapter 238.jpg|Chapter 238 cover Chapter 250.jpg|Chapter 250 cover Chapter 281.jpg|Chapter 281 cover Chapter 290.png|Chapter 290 cover Chapter 297.png|Chapter 297 cover Chapter338.jpg|Chapter 338 cover Chapter346.jpg|Chapter 346 cover Chapter354.jpg|Chapter 354 cover Manga panels and pages Shimmer Tsukky.png Problem with Shimmer Tsukky.png|Shimmer Tsukky Extra Tsukki Hiding Behind a Shield.png The Story Behind the T-shirts.png|Volume 3 extra chapter Volume 6 Side Cover.png Volume 7 Outtake.png|Volume 7 extra Tsukishima's Wall.png|Volume 15 extra Hinatas first quickstrike.png Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter 23.png|Chapter 23 cover Chapter 26.png|Chapter 26 cover Chapter 27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 cover Kurootheory2.png Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Tsukki-headphones.png Chapter 55.png|Chapter 55 cover Chapter 59.png|Chapter 59 cover Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover CUTIIEE.png Chapter 88.png|Chapter 88 cover TsukishimaYamaguchi1.jpg Chapter 89.png|Chapter 89 cover (flashback) Chapter 91.png|Chapter 91 cover Karasuno92-11.png Chapter 100.png|Chapter 100 cover Chapter 102.png|Chapter 102 cover Chapter 115.png|Chapter 115 cover Chapter 120.png|Chapter 120 cover Chapter 129.png|Chapter 129 cover Chapter 145.png|Chapter 145 cover Chapter 149.png|Chapter 149 cover Chapter 152.png|Chapter 152 cover Chapter 153.png|Chapter 153 cover (flashback) Chapter 161.png|Chapter 161 cover Chapter 164.png|Chapter 164 cover Chapter 168.png|Chapter 168 cover Chapter 172.png|Chapter 172 cover Chapter 173.png|Chapter 173 cover Chapter 178.png|Chapter 178 cover Chapter 180.png|Chapter 180 cover (mentioned) Chapter 184.jpg|Chapter 184 cover Chapter 186.jpg|Chapter 186 cover Chapter 207.jpg|Chapter 207 cover Chapter 216.jpg|Chapter 216 cover Chapter 227.jpg|Chapter 227 cover TiredTsukishimaComplaining.jpg Chapter 230.jpg|Chapter 230 cover KarasunoVsTsubakihara.png|In Chapter 233 BackMinus.png TsukishimaSetting.png DaichiSavesMisplay.jpg Chapter 255.jpg|Chapter 255 cover TsukishimaBlocksTwinsQuick.png Chapter 256.jpg|Chapter 256 cover TsukishimaSpikesOverSuna.png Chapter 257.jpg|Chapter 257 cover SunaSpikes.png TsukishimaKageyamaMisplay.png SunMoonTotalDefense.png KageyamaDumpShot.png TsukishimaYamaguchiCombo.png Chapter 298.png|Chapter 298 cover TsukishimaFun.png TsukiyamaHighFive.png Chapter 304.jpg|Chapter 304 cover Chapter313.jpg|Chapter 313 cover Chapter320.jpg|Chapter 320 cover Chapter328.jpg|Chapter 328 cover Chapter340.jpg|Chapter 340 cover Chapter341.jpg|Chapter 341 cover Chapter345.jpg|Chapter 345 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Kei Tsukishima Cover.png Tsukishima Character Design.jpg|Character Design Karasuno Team.png|Tsukishima with the rest of Karasuno Haikyū anime.PNG|Season 1 promo Haikyuu Poster.png|Season 2 promo Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg|First movie (Endings and Beginnings) promo image Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg|Second movie (Winners and Losers) promo image Maxresdefault.jpg|Season one ending Haikyu Concept no Tatakai.jpg|Fourth movie (Battle of Concepts) promo image Screencaps TsukishimaYamaguchi S2E8.png|Saving Yamaguchi from bullies Tsukishima2.png|As an elementary school student Tsukishima S2E8.png|Greets Akiteru in a match Tsukishima S2Ep8.png|Playing basketball with Akiteru SmallGiant1.png|Watching his brother's match Kei Tsukishima.PNG|First Appearance Capture.PNG|Crashing Hinata and Kageyama's practice TsukishimaYamaguchi.png TsukishimaHinataKageyama S1E3.png Yamaguchi S1E3.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-07-20h37m17s232.png TsukishimaKageyama1.png Hinata Kageyama vs Tsukishima Tadashi.png|Hinata announces that he'll defeat Tsukishima TsukishimaYamaguchiDaichiKageyama S1E4.png The View From the Summit.png Yamaguchi S1E4.png Season 1 Episode 5-Tsukishima.png Season 1 Episode 5-jackets.png The new members.png Anaka2.jpg Tanaka1.png|Intimidating Kindaichi and Yahaba Haikyuu6.jpg Kageyama tsukishima ennoshita iwaizumi S1E6.png Oikawa Karasuno S1E7.png S1E8 Karasuno.png|Nishinoya teaches the underclassmen how to receive properly Karasuno9.png Haikyuu11.png|Karasuno and Nekoma meet for the first time Karasuno2.png Karasuno10.png Karasuno1.png Daichi2 S1E16.png|Ikejiri wishes Karasuno good luck in its next matches Haikyuu18.jpeg Evolution.png KageyamaAndTsukishima.png JIFAfbW.png SzLiTnv.png|Teased by Tanaka and Nishinoya Karasuno3.png Karasuno5.jpeg Season final end card.PNG FirstYears S2E2.png|Hinata and Kageyama asking for Tsukishima to help them study FirstYears-1 S2E2.png S2E2-0.png Karasuno S2E2.png Karasuno11.png Episode 7- Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Tsukishima.png Episode 7- Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi.png KurooTsukishima.png TsukishimaBokuto.png|Teasing Bokuto about his height Season 2 Episode 9-0.png Season 2 Episode 9.png Karasuno.png Cog-2 S2E10.png Akaashi Keiji.png Above-S2E11.png S2E12- Let the Games Begin.png Karasuno6.png A Simple and Pure Strength-0.png TsukishimaS2E14.png|Akiteru invites Tsukishima to a game CatsOwlsCrowS2E14.png TsukishimaAkaizawaS2E14.png|Training with Akiteru and his team Etank gaming-smug tsukishima.jpg KeiBlockingS2E14.png Karasuno7.png HinataAone1.png Flyingfish.PNG Karasuno kindaichi S2E23.png Karasuno8.png S2E25.png|Ushijima challenges Karasuno S3E2.png|Failing to defend against Ushijima's attack S3E4.png|Tsukishima gets serious S3E5.png S3E9.png S3E10.png|Ushijima overwhelms Tsukishima da9188e167f3ffcb8cea774eb8f826bf80efe442_hq.jpg|Tsukishima Blocks Ushijima download.jpg|Tsukishima in his sport Glasses Hinata Tsukki.png|sun vs moon Tsuki 1.png Tsuki 2.png Tsuki 3.png Hinata Tsukishima.png Tsuki Hinata 2.png Tendo 6 s3 e3.png Tendo 7 s3 e3.png Tendo 2 s3 e6.png Crows 1.png Kuroo Tsukishima s2 e8.png Height s2 e9.png Bokuto Kuroo Tsukishima s2 e9.png Kei Akiteru s3 e1.png Kei Akiteru s2 e11.png Group s2 e11 3.png Group s2 e11.png Keishin Hinata s1 e13.png Group s2 e1 2.png Kei Akiteru s2 e15.png Aone s2 e16.png Group s2 e16 4.png Tsukishima s2 e16.png Group s2 e18 3.png Group s2 e19 9.png Group s2 e19 10.png Group s2 e19 11.png Stage play Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement.jpg First Run Cast.jpg First run 1st years.jpg Haikyu-stage-play-visual.jpg|First stage play 2ndRunCast.jpg 2nd run.png 2ndKarasunoB.jpg Promotional Flyer (I).jpg Winners and losers cast.jpg Winners and losers 1st years.jpg Winners and losers karasuno.jpg Announcment (revival).jpg Revivial Cast.jpg Revival - 2nd Visual.jpg Engeki exhibition visual.jpg Engeki Soundtrack.jpg Engeki - Karasuno (Revivial).jpg Revival yamatsuki.jpg Haikyuu Stage Visual - 4th.jpg Summer of evolution promo image.jpg Engeki new years karasuno.jpg Giant of Beginnings Visual.jpg GiantOfBeginningsEnd.jpg GiantOfBeginningsFirstYears.jpg Merchandise Kei nendo.jpg Tsukishima nendroid.jpg Tsukishima nendroid extra bonus rubber strap.jpg FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg 4th Key Visual.png|4th Key Visual Haikyuu s2.jpg S2 Vol 3.jpg|Home Video Volume 3 cover S2 Limized edition 3.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 3 Limited Edition S2 Sln 3.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 3 Limited Edition Extra Hq calendar 2017 5.jpg HQ S2 OST Vol.2.jpg HQS3 OST.jpg I'm a Believer.png Karasuno Uniform.jpg Karasuno vobaca card.png Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg Sawamura,tsukishima,sugawara.jpg Shosetsuban 7 pre order art.jpg Sln 9.jpg Sugawara, tsukishima and kageyama.png Tsukishima august.jpg Vol 2.jpg Vol 9.jpg Yamatsuki clear file.jpg 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg Imagination single cover.PNG IMG 8685.png IMG 8928.jpg IMG 9015.PNG Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Kei Tsukishima